


Go Kiss a Stranger

by sapphire1987



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 其实是一个bachelorette party的传统，bride-to-be会被要求去亲吻一个陌生人，想用这个梗欺负下基妹





	Go Kiss a Stranger

Loki到现在仍觉得荒谬。  
早上Laufey把他叫进办公室里，宣布他有了一位素未谋面的未婚夫。对方是北欧某个家族的继承人，向前追溯几代和王室也有交集的那种，因为要和姐姐争夺家业，不得不立刻结婚，根据遗嘱那是他动用信托和处置股权的前提条件。考虑到当事人的性取向和其他琐碎要求，Loki基本上就是候选池子里最契合的对象。  
他的父亲提出这项要约时，似乎完全没觉得一桩包办的同性婚姻听起来有什么讽刺之处。好在法律赋予Loki说不的权利，Laufey不得不向他许诺诸多利益以换取他的同意。午饭时秘书用冠冕堂皇的措辞答复了对方事务办公室的邮件，这样Loki就算是正式订婚了。  
但闹剧还远远没有结束。晚上Natasha为Loki组织了一场告别单身派对，事情就是从这里开始脱轨的。  
Loki知道有人在看他。可能是从他走进这个酒吧开始，也可能是他在Nat提议祝酒时没好气地说了句“致我该死的婚姻”。他冷着脸舔掉手背上的盐粒，将短杯里的龙舌兰一饮而尽，连青柠檬都没能让他皱一下眉头。Loki当然是那种好看优雅的男人，举手投足之间还有点像是年轻时期的马龙白兰度那样透着阴郁的英俊。但这不代表应当有人直勾勾地盯着他看。那是个金发男人，在昏暗的室内依旧呈现出某种光源般的灿烂，在意识到自己被发现后，他冲着Loki眨了眨眼睛，露出一抹意味不明的微笑。  
喝到第三轮时，Nat开始提议那个老套的吻陌生人的游戏了。她不仅没为他找个像样的脱衣舞男，还要指使他去做这件不体面的事，但真抱歉，Nat从来就不是讲义气的那种朋友。  
“去试试他。”Loki意识到Nat指的就是那个目光令人不悦的金发男人：“他是整间酒吧里最辣的那一个。”  
基本上可以肯定这是刁难，但对Loki而言，从任何人身上索取一个亲吻应当都算不上挑战。于是他端着一支香槟走到那人面前，俯下身温柔地询问：“可以给我一个吻吗？这是我的告别单身派对。”  
金发男人一瞬间有点讶异，但大概和惊喜无关，然后他看着Loki的嘴唇玩味地笑了笑：“当然。”  
说着他站起来，扶住Loki的腰吻了下去。  
根据计划，这应该只是个蜻蜓点水的吻，嘴唇象征性地接触一下，然后Loki礼貌后退并向对方表达谢意。但没想到那人以无礼的力道吮着他的嘴唇，舌头自作主张地滑进来，极富侵略性地与他纠缠，像是要让他窒息似的同他接吻，唇舌交缠中Loki开始反抗，但那人紧紧扣住他的腰，不给他任何拒绝的余地。  
直到Loki咬破了他的下唇。  
两个人气喘吁吁地分开，Loki后撤一步，面色不悦地用手背擦拭嘴唇上的液体，另一只手向对方比了一根中指。  
金发男人却用舌尖舔过嘴唇上的齿痕，似笑非笑地说了句：“不用谢，宝贝。”  
Loki没再理会那个轻佻的男人，他转身正要走开，却被后者握住了小臂。  
“不给我留个电话？”那人睁着一双蓝眼睛望向他，大概就是传说中电力十足的那种凝视，但真抱歉，在Loki这儿它不工作。  
“你听不懂英语？”Loki这时候已经调匀呼吸，冷眼看着那个男人：“我要结婚了。”  
“我以为你不是那种高道德底线的人。”对方笑了起来，而他的话听起来简直有些恬不知耻：“刚才你还高声诅咒了自己的未婚夫，你确定不想试试我？”  
Loki这才屈尊好好打量了他一下。金发蓝眼、肌肉饱满，相当性感的面貌和身段，想必是人生中鲜少被说“不”的那种存在。但总得有人教会他们，漂亮可不是这世上畅行无阻的入场券，唯有利益才能让人心甘情愿地为之埋单。  
“我很确定。”Loki挑起那张脸，面色漠然地与他对视，说话时的吐息就挑衅地撞在对方脸上：“你对我来说还不够有吸引力。”  
这话竟也没能让对方产生半点懊恼或是怨愤的情绪，金发男人笑得越发愉快，就好像刚从Loki脸上瞧见了什么幽默的东西。  
“相信我，你需要再喝几杯，宝贝，你看起来太紧张了。”

回到自己的卡座时，朋友们都在兴奋地尖叫。  
但Loki只觉得心情恶劣。那个吻当然不坏，事实上金发男人对他来说也充满了性魅力，但对方表现出的过度的侵犯和戏谑让他感觉自己像是套索中的猎物，而Loki从不让渡狩猎的主动权。他有一条能颠倒黑白的银舌头，只要他想，任何谈判桌、甚至任何能用到嘴的地方都是他的主场，他能应付一切棘手的对象。但是那位性感陌生人像是能看穿他的底牌，虽然他笑得毫无城府，但直觉告诉Loki那是个不好相与的家伙。  
当他继续和Nat碰杯时，余光瞥见金发男人还坐在原地，微笑着向他遥遥举杯。  
过了午夜之后，Loki去了洗手间。他刚在镜前洗手，那个金发男人便尾随进来，招摇地倚在门边向他微笑。  
那姿态太过装腔作势，简直就像浪漫电影里面的陈词滥调，但那可能是因为那张脸显出过分真挚的英俊，竟然让人感到无从指摘。  
那人露出令人目眩的微笑：“你还好吗，宝贝？”  
“要是没在这儿遇见你，”Loki冷冷地说，“恐怕我会更好些。”  
假如放在几个钟头之前，这句话大概很有说服力，但这会儿Loki喝下了太多的龙舌兰和伏特加，酒精在他苍白冷漠的面孔上刻画出了通红的脸颊和雾蒙蒙的眼睛，于是对方不很当真地笑了起来，他将洗手间的门落了锁，走过来得寸进尺地将手贴上Loki的脸蛋。  
“真高兴我还能在你这里激起一点什么。”带着热度的手指隔着衬衣滑过他的胸膛：“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”  
“你不需要知道。”锁闭的空间让Loki有些不安，但Laufeyson家族的荣誉不允许他为此而大惊小怪。于是他别开脸，自顾自地从置物盒中取过一方手巾擦拭双手。  
“但我坚持在做爱前先过问姓名。”蓝眼睛通过镜面不动声色地观摩Loki的举动。  
“很有趣，”Loki把沾湿的手巾丢进回收框，然后才不耐烦地抬起眼，“而我恰好无意和你上床。”  
“没关系，你可以慢慢考虑。”金发男人不以为忤地笑了笑，再次凑过来吻住Loki，两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在洗手台上。这次亲吻比上一次更柔情些，对方的舌头在Loki的口腔里辗转点火，大约是酒精作祟，也可能是那一丝血味儿有些催情，这次Loki推开对方的动作更像是欲拒还迎。  
对方伸手下去隔着裤子揉他的阴茎，这会儿那个器官已经叛变了，兴致勃勃地从双腿间站起来。  
“你看，你对同我上床还是有一丁点期待的。”那人说着解开了Loki的皮带和裤链，埋头下去为他口交。他先舔了最下面的双球，然后顺着柱身向上，将头部含进去，很有章法地吞吐，间或给他一个深喉刺激。  
Loki浑身发软，他知道自己在做最错误的事情，但该死的，他的婚姻只是场明码标价的交易，在他和他的丈夫违心交换誓词之前，他理应得到一点放纵的权利。  
于是他插在对方发间的双手骤然收紧，令那个身材强壮的男人吃痛得皱起了眉。  
“别心急，宝贝。”他退开去，捏着Loki结实挺翘的屁股：“我全是你的。”  
“别这么叫我。”这种黏黏糊糊的称谓只叫人厌烦。  
“那么甜心？还是性感的心口不一先生？”Loki感觉到衬衣被打开，那颗金灿灿的脑袋正埋首在他的胸前，专心玩弄淡粉色的乳头。  
“闭嘴。”Loki恼怒地说，但不稳定的气息让那句斥责听起来更像是调情。  
“但是你不肯告诉我你的名字。”对方撑起身体，悬在Loki上方微笑着看他。  
“Michael，”Loki的性器还在那人手里，对视片刻后他说，“Michael Fassbender，那是我的名字。”  
“幸会。”金发男人兴味盎然地套弄着他的性器：“但恕我直言，Michael Fassbender的老二好像比这还大一点。”说着他的手指骤然收紧，Loki就这样颤抖着射了出来。  
体液喷溅在对方的下巴上，但他不以为意地用拇指擦过，放进嘴里舔食干净。  
不得不说，一个样貌如此出众的男人在为你做这件事时，视觉冲击难免会令人产生意乱情迷的效果。因此当他再次吻上Loki的嘴唇时，虽然洁癖的那部分让后者十分抗拒，但说到底Loki还是搂着对方的脖子做了热情的回应。  
等这个吻结束后，Loki就撑起身体，捋了一下自己散乱的黑发：“就这样，今晚到此为止。”  
“就这样？”金发男人今晚第一次流露出错愕的表情，这下Loki就有点夺回节奏的快感了。  
“否则呢？”Loki漫不经心地和他对视：“谢谢？还是说我需要给你写张支票？”  
这就让对方流露出了一丝怒意。很好，现在他没法用那种带着保护色的笑容来掩饰自己了，这是失控的第一步，只要再稍加撩拨，这个金发男人就会在他面前原形毕露。  
“没想到你对婚姻抱有这样的忠诚。”过了一会儿对方才说，随后他退开了半步，姿态倒像是同Loki达成了谅解。  
“恰恰相反，我巴不得我的未婚夫死于非命呢。”  
也不知道为什么，Loki居然将那个充满恶意的念头脱口而出。可能是对方的发色过于明亮，又或者是那双蓝得不合逻辑的、让人心烦意乱的眼睛，让人只想用锋利的言辞打掉他唇边那丝游刃有余的笑意。  
“他做了什么让你这样恨他？”他有点失笑地追问：“容貌丑陋还是性格恶劣？”  
事实上连维基百科的词条上都没有那人的照片。他们是那种如无必要绝不抛头露面的阶层，比传说中的罗斯柴尔德家族还要神秘。  
“更糟一点。”Loki冷笑了一下：“他举不起自己的锤子。”  
令人困惑的是，这句不着边际的谎话终于将对方彻底激怒了。  
“真可惜，我本来还想温柔点的。”金发男人野蛮地将他压回去，居高临下地看着他，眼底升腾而起的兽欲让Loki感到口干舌燥。他捏着Loki的屁股，沾着精液的手指在洞口打转：“说说看，你喜欢我怎么操你？”  
“放开我。”Loki几乎立刻又硬了，但他咬着下唇重申：“我说了没有性爱。”  
而对方对此充耳不闻。  
“满口谎言的小骗子。” 对方突然在甬道里插进一根手指，几乎让Loki叫出声来：“我猜你喜欢我粗暴一点，不顾你的反抗，揪住你的头发从后面硬来。”他大力揉过Loki的乳头，舔着他的耳朵轻轻吹气：“看看你，兴奋地全湿了。”  
Loki想让对方滚开，但下体被玩弄得只剩下呻吟的能力。  
对方在他身体里加入第四根手指，不疾不徐地按摩他的前列腺，比照那些粗鲁下流的话，金发男人为他扩张的行为倒堪称耐心。  
“你到底有完没完？”Loki的声音支离破碎：“你有根能把我操坏的老二吗？”  
这话让金发男人撤出手指，打开裤链，他分开Loki发软的双腿，凶狠地把自己操进去。  
Loki低头看到自己夹着那根尺寸超乎想象的东西，只进入了一个头部就让他觉得快要被撑坏了，虽然这可以说是自食其果，但那种撕裂般的痛感让他眼前模糊一片，湿意顺着眼角爬进发间。  
“这么容易就哭了？”金发男人叹了口气，伸出拇指为他擦拭眼角，但那完全无济于事，只让Loki的眼泪流得更凶。于是他俯下身小心翼翼地吻着Loki的眼睛：“放松点，我会让你舒服的，宝——”说着他似乎联想到Loki对这个称呼的抗拒，咳了一下，叫了那个显然是信口编造的名字：“Michael。”  
他在心里大概快要把眼睛翻到后脑勺上，但表面上仍旧一脸诚恳地看着Loki，忍耐着被紧紧包裹却不能抽插的痛苦，等待黑发绿眼的青年慢慢适应自己。  
“你没有戴套。”Loki呜咽着指控他。  
“我很健康，我知道你也是。”Loki不知道他如何推断出这件事，也许他只是色令智昏，于是这样说服自己。  
“该死的混蛋——”  
“下次你就会习惯了。”金发男人把他抱起来吻他，就好像是在安抚一只宠物猫咪。Loki骑在那根又粗又硬的老二上，暗忖对方简直就像射干了脑子，是什么让他自作多情到认为他们竟然还会有下次？  
但他还来不及抱怨，就被转过去按在了门上。那根老二太大了，他们转换姿势的时候竟然能维持连接的状态。Loki的双手没有着力点，只能危险地扶住门把，而身后猛烈的撞击让他无法自抑地吟叫出声。  
“你疯了吗？”洗手间的隔音效果很差，门外的沸反盈天油然可闻，那么倒过来自然也是一样。  
“当心点，”身后的男人握住他的腰，一边插到最深一边淡淡地提醒他，“别不小心把门打开。”  
Loki从来没有在这种糟糕的半公共场合与陌生人性交，当然也没有过无保护的性行为。相比一时的快意，善后工作却更叫人劳神。按部就班的性爱听来无趣，但好过激情过后无穷无尽的烦恼。  
然而此刻Loki正在经历人生中前所未有的高潮，他向来高高在上，从来没有人敢罔顾他的意愿强行占有他，让他哭哭啼啼地说着不要，后穴却放荡地将整根阴茎都吞进去。他从来没有被撑得这样满，每一次抽插都能满足他最深切的需要，几乎让他产生某种被读懂了的战栗。  
Loki就在这样神魂颠倒的状态下被操射出来。收紧的甬道让对方最后耸动了几下，悉数释放在他的身体里。  
金发男人喘着气从后面抱紧他：“你真是太棒了，Lo——小Michael。”不知道是不是错觉，他在念那个名字的时候语气变得有点干巴巴的。  
“你现在可以滚了。”Loki不像对方那样钟情于事后温存，这时候就冷酷地发号施令起来。  
对方因此僵了一下，但仍旧温和地问：“你不想知道我的名字吗？”  
“不。”Loki毫不犹豫地说：“现在放开我。”  
金发男人没再纠缠，除去放开Loki时从他唇边偷了个吻。  
“我会去找你的。”他认真地说，眼神看起来简直有点儿含情脉脉。  
“你不会有这样的机会。”  
Loki没再看他，简单整理好自己以后从洗手间走了出去。

第二天Laufey看他的目光有些凶狠。再怎么遮掩，Loki看起来仍旧是一副被彻底操过的样子。  
“这是场政治婚姻，当然，但拿出点职业操守，别让家族蒙羞。”  
“当然。”Loki笑了笑：“我会保证我的丈夫对此一无所知。”  
“他等会儿就会来同你共进午餐。”Laufey严厉地瞪着他：“在此之前，把自己收拾得得体面些。”  
当Loki穿着妥帖的西装三件套坐在餐厅里等候他的未婚夫大驾光临时，他听到了一个熟悉的声音。  
“又见面了，Michael，或者我该叫你Loki，”金发男人冲着他露出微笑，“我是Thor Odinson。”

-END-  
似乎这个车的关注点都在法鲨身上，扶额，也许需要写个Thor视角弥补一下  
简单解释下法鲨部分的逻辑链条，因为抖森吐槽过有粉丝拿法鲨的照片请他签名，这里就假设他们之间存在一定的相似度，因此被问到名字时基妹随口说了法鲨，而锤哥看过法鲨的羞耻，因此知道他的咚尺寸


End file.
